


Eternal

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Eternal

Goku knows a thing or two about Forever.

He learnt the hard way.

Five hundred years imprisoned on Mount Gogyou was a tough teacher – far tougher than Hakkai, for all his sighing and stretched smiles. Hakkai never made Goku cry. Or despair. Or half-wish he was dead. But in that cave, chained behind stone pillars, and sealed with binding spells, Goku would weep. For the things he couldn't remember. For the things he wanted but couldn't name. For sunlight. For warmth.

For _Sanzo_, he knows now.

So, when he says he'll love Sanzo forever, that is _exactly_ what he means.


End file.
